The Sickness
by Bendeja
Summary: Shuiichi is sick because he never joined with Youko Kurama but he has a fire demon to take care of him ShuiichiHiei YoukoHiei MM AU
1. Chapter 1

Warning M/M AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This fic was inspired by a couple of fics I read where Youko and Shuiichi separated but I decided to have them never join. As a result both Shuiichi and Youko Kurama are sick and don't know why. Hiei/Shuiichi  
Hiei/Youko Kurama.

Shuiichi's POV

They wheeled me down the hall gently telling me to take it easy out there. How many times have I been wheeled down these very halls? Squinting in the bright fluorescent light, inhaling disinfectant, listening to the beeps of machines. I've smiled at the nurse wheeling me down the hall so many times. How many times do I have to come back here? How long will it be before they find a cure?

When will people stop looking at me the way they do. _Such a beautiful smart kid, it's a shame he's going to die soon._ It's starting to piss me off. I smiled up at the nurse. I had insisted on walking but I might become sick again. How many times will I be in this thin cloth with my ass displayed for the whole word. I gripped the handles of the wheelchair and gritted a smile. When I see my doctor he smiles at me and gestures for the nurse to leave.

"Any other problems? Any new symptoms lately?" he asked the moment we are done with pleasantries.

"I'm fine. I simply fainted a moment, it happens a lot but my nurse insisted on bringing me here," I said staring into the familiar wrinkles and lines on my doctor's face. A few short years ago he was what one would call handsome. Working long hours, watching others die and older age has begun to take a toll on him.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Her honey moon. My nurse was just checking up on me. I would have been fine, I've been fine all week," I said gripping the arm rests on the wheelchair while I smiled.

"Your mother left you alone?" he asked surprised.

"No of course not Dr. Gordon you know her as well as I do. She left me with her sister but I asked them to go," I said still smiling. My doctor should know nothing about my mother besides her name, yet somehow he's present at family events! I close my eyes a moment and sigh, I'm simply not having a good day.

"Well I can just ask your nurse to take you home after I run a few tests," he said and he smiled at me. I manage to smile back at the doctor who has saved my life countless times. I run a hand through my red hair and I sighed deeply. I need to calm down. I can hear my mother's voice: Stress isn't good for you honey. I laughed a little. Thank God for her, with anyone less kind I would have lost my mind years ago. She needs a rest, I hope my doctor won't call her. It's her honey moon! She's been planning a wedding with that man for a year and a half now. I wheel over to the window and fold my hands in my lap.

It's such a gorgeous day. I wish I was out there running around like an idiot having the greatest time. But I'm not... I'm in this chair. I sighed and stand up, pushing the chair to the furthest corner of the room. How many times do I have to tell everyone that I do not need a wheelchair? I lean my head against the window sill. I closed my eyes to feel the breeze on my face. It carried with it the scent of the food from the street vendors, the bitter smell of fresh cut grass, the smell of the flowers and the trees. The wind caused the trees to sway and dance knocking down the flowers where people step on them and the smell perfumes the air.

The birds chirped happily, and I can hear laughter ringing in the air. I see a mischievous group of teenagers running through the garden sprinklers and a robust red faced man chasing after them. He stopped every few yards to pant and yell at him. They taunted him and he ran on cursing and sputtering turning from red to purple.

It's amazing that I have such heightened sense despite my illness but it allows me to see things in ways not many people can. It's also quite amusing if by chance people find out I'm not well. You look so healthy they always exclaim. They don't see me when I have dark circles under my eyes. They don't see me when I'm sweating profusely and it's only 20 degrees outside and my window is wide open. They don't see me when my stomach won't tolerate food, and my ribs protrude through my skin. They only see me when I feel pretty good, after I hog down everything in the fridge and after I have managed by some miracle to do some exercise. When I am not exhibiting the symptoms of my illness, I feel fine. I can engage in most physical activities with no problem. Only I am not allowed to participate in sports because my illness in unpredictable.

The doctor performed his usual tests and my nurse came to take me home. I put clothes back on, and once I am home I take a hot shower and the blast the stereo. My room is small and impeccably neat. It's amazing what you do when your mother won't let you out. My many movies, books and CDs are all aligned neatly in alphabetical order. My closet is organized, all my school uniforms are hanging neatly in my closet with my shoes and more formal clothing, along with a few things I'd like to hide from mother. The books that I have on demons, the pictures I have of Hiei and a bunch of other things I'd rather not think about. I sit down on my window seat and open a book by one of my favorite authors Anne Rice.

I've read this one many times its worn but I like it. As I'm lost in her world and while I marvel at her intelligence I get distracted. Who's staring at me? I was just getting to a good part, some guy on guy action. I looked up and I jumped back with a yelp and fell off the seat. When I recover I open the windows.

"Don't scare me like that Hiei!" After scolding him I immediately wrap him in a hug before he can ask me anything. I lift him up and spin him around while nuzzling my face in his locks. He cursed at me, called me stupid and I laughed. I have my fire demon back! Who cares if he's a little anti-social?

End of chapter1 Tell me if you like!!! Tell me if I'm wasting my time and if you think I should give up writing but please review if you likey!! And if you review I'll heart you!!...so...yeah please review because I'm review starved


	2. Tired?

The Sickness

Chapter 2: Tired??

BorgetPrincessYouki- Thanks for the advice! I'll follow it.

XxFiresongxX- Oh wow, I'm wearing a big gin. I'm so happy you like this.

Anna Jaganshi- Another big grin. Don't worry I didn't give up on this. I have a lot written, it's just a matter of me posting it.

Silver-arctos-star- You might have read this on another site, hopefully this is the story you're thinking of and if not enjoy it anyway!

Shuiichi's POV

I don't waste time on pleasantries. I put Hiei down and push him on my bed. I placed my

mouth over his and he pushed me away with a good amount of force. I flopped down on my butt

for the second time in the past five minutes. I huffed at him from my place on the floor. He only

offered an evil smug smirk."Why weren't you here earlier?" he demanded that cute smirk fading as he extended his hand to

help me up.

I accepted it; then carefully ignoring his question I picked my book off the floor flattened

it out and placed it with the other books. I turned the stereo down and pretended to clean up but

everything is in perfect order. I'm positive I look silly and I'm sure he knows something is up."Shuiichi," he said softly and I pretend not to hear him as I pull clothes out of my

drawer.

I'm not going stay inside all day when Hiei's here... especially if he's not putting out. I

want to go to the movies, to the park, something I just don't want to stay here. I take my robe off

and pull pants down sliding into a pair of jeans. I pull of my shirt and pull on a new one. I hear

him sigh loudly and when I turn around he is handing me shoes and socks. I avoid his eyes as I

continue with this task but I can feel his crimson eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

I'm sure he is still wearing that beautiful unguarded expression, his question plain without him

using words to voice it."I was at the hospital OK! Leave me alone! I'm fine now so stop asking me questions," I said

finally looking at him."Then why are you going outside you big oaf?" he demanded."I'm going outside and you're not stopping me," I said opening the window and climbing out.

My muscles are under used but it feels good to stretch them out, Hiei followed but he is

on the ground before I am. I carefully shimmy down the pipe and eventually find myself on the

ground. I'm a bit of an expert at sneaking out my window, it just requires a little bit of time and

effort. "Hiei let's go to the park," I said and I started to run enjoying the feel of the wind in my air. He kept up with ridiculous ease."You know you shouldn't be straining

yourself," he said once we reached the park. I'm out of

breath, I'm practically wheezing. I rest my hands on my knees, hoping to cool my burning lungs

but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"OK I'll stop exercising. Then two things could happen, I'll either become a fat slob or a skeleton. Your choice," I said flashing him a smile.

"You're going to drive yourself to an early grave," he muttered walking off.

"If I die when I'm a hundred it would still be an

early grave to you Hiei. Get over it, let me have a little fun," I said running to catch up with the fire demon.

He's gorgeous and petite. When he isn't scowling he almost has an innocent air about him. I haven't seen him in a few

months. I hope he is able to stick around longer this time.

"I get to go back to school tomorrow," I said.

"Hn."

I know it's useless to try to coax him in to small talk or into any kind of conversation, but

I do it anyway. I don't think he retains half the information I feed to him but I really don't care.

I'm just happy he's here. I'm happy I'm not stuck around my mother all day. However he isn't

exactly being good company tonight. He seems withdraw, more so than usual. He's never been

the bubbly type but he seems distracted. Normally appears bored, indifferent and a little grouchy.

He never appears to be deep in thought as he is now.

His thin black eyebrows are furrowed in concentration so I placed a hand on his warm

shoulder. He didn't acknowledge me so I throw my arm around him lazily nodding hello to a few

people from my classes. They seem surprised to see me alive. They always do. Last time I felt

great for exactly one month straight, of course I showed up at school every day . Of course I

collapsed in the middle of class on the thirty second day. I simply couldn't sit upright. I couldn't

focus on the board or the paper in front of me. I stood to excuse myself to the nurse, and it

seemed that the floor was coming close to me. A sharp pain shot through my head and I realized

that the floor hadn't moved but I had collapsed. A few moments later I had a seizure, I had to

stay in the hospital for a week.

I stop to speak to a few classmates. Some of them pat me awkwardly on the back as

though I will shatter on contact, then some of them stand away from me as if I need to be

quarantined and some of them wrap me into huge hugs and I think I will shatter. Hiei stopped

each time and looked off to the side ignoring the group. One girl who is interested in me stopped

me and smiled at Hiei. I have my arm around him and I'm pulling him close."Hi Alyssa," I said pleasantly.

She gave a false laugh and her smile faded quickly from her face. She's concerned about other matters. There are rumors that I am bi

which I don't address and rumors that I am HIV positive which I do address vehemently . I deny

it because it's true, I've even gone so far as to post signs in the hallways. I put my picture on

them and under it said:Shuiichi Minamino does not have HIV, he has an unknown incurable disease that is NOT

contagious.

I got many apologies from those who had pestered me. I had been in an extremely bad

mood and my nausea didn't make it better so I went to the computer lab made them up and

posted them. Some of them are still there today and I put those up in freshman year. But right

now Alyssa is glaring at Hiei and pondering rumors. Some of them are true, I did sleep with a

guy on the football team... and a lot of other guys…and girls. The reason those rumors popped into mind are because I know I am

about to be confronted. Since I don't want to lie and since I don't want to tell the truth I don't address the rumors.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Her jealous tone got Hiei's attention and he glared at her wrapping an arm around my

waist. _I hope he doesn't have a sword on him though that's highly unlikely_. It'd be rude to

introduce him as my friend with his obvious possessive gesture. He'd never forgive me if I

introduced him as my friend to her. However I believe he's doing this just to spite her because he

took an obvious dislike to her.

"This is my boyfriend Hiei," I said smiling at her.

"Your best friend Hiei right?" she asked with that fake laugh.

"No, boyfriend," I said keeping my smile on.

"Oh I get it as in your two boys and your friends. Funny, ha, ha, ha," she said and Hiei raised an

eyebrow at her.

"Is she retarded?" Hiei asked and it's me who has to give the fake laugh.

"Hiei's such a kidder and I meant boyfriend as in lover. As in we make out and have sex

and buy each other presents on Valentine's Day," I said just to make things clear.

"I don't..._kid__,"_ Hiei mumbled under his breath.

"But you're not gay," she said.

"No I'm not. I'm bisexual I date both males and females," I agreed.

"I see... so when I asked you out you didn't accept because?" she demanded.

"I was seeing Hiei and before that I didn't really want to date anybody," I said.

Yes before I met Hiei I really didn't want to be involved; it bothered me so I stuck to

friends with benefits before I met Hiei. She mumbled a few obscenities under her breath and

stalked off. I would too. _How would you feel if you got rejected by a dying__ boy? It must be one hell of a blow to her self-esteem._

"The park was a bad idea. It's crawling with horny ningens from your school," Hiei

muttered.

"I'm one of those horny ningens and it's your fault I'm horny all the time," I teased.

"It's not my fault you're a hentai,"he muttered.

"It's not my fault you have such a cute ass," I said patting the firm rump lightly. He stiffened and

glared at me sliding from under my arm.

"Wait Hiei! Come back! I love you," I called as he walked off.

He stiffened again and yelled at me so I chuckled and followed him as he stalked ahead

of me out of the park. I chuckled softly, I get my kicks embarrassing and annoying the

temperamental youkai. All it takes is a simple, Hiei you look so adorable in that jacket. Or a

simple I love you in public even if he knows no one can hear us. He glowered at me when I

caught up with him and I smiled at him. The glare softened and he muttered about being hungry.

"I'm not going back home so let's get some pizza," I said.

"Do they sell sweets...you know cake and stuff?" he asked slowly unfolding his arms from his

chest.

"Yes but you have to eat an actual meal first," I said.

He grumbled a bit and we walk over to the pizza shop. Unfortunately it's a popular place

for teens that live around here to go to so I see more classmates. I finally find a secluded booth

for the two of us to sit in. I gesture for Hiei to go in first and then I sat next to him. I gave

choices for what he might like and he nodded. The waitress came over, took our orders and we

waited. Of course Hiei was impatient. He made it known that he didn't like being around large

groups of idiot humans. When the food did I arrive I stand my elbow on the table, rest my cheek

in the palm of my hand and stare over at Hiei as he ate.He pointed at my food slowing down and

I smiled back at him."I'm not hungry." I watched as he shoveled everything in his mouth quickly but taking small

delicate nibbles. It's quite endearing. I eventually stop watching him and work on eating at least

one slice of the pizza I ordered. I'm on a new medication and until I get used to it, it will take my

appetite away. I finish and wipe my mouth gently then sip at my water.

"Hey Shuiichi, you're out today. Good to see you up and about," Steven said and I wonder

briefly when he got arrived. I hope he's still not stuck on me. He's the football player I slept

with.

"Hey Steve," I said and Hiei tugged at my sleeve.

"I ate an actual meal," he said so I ordered him some junk food

."Who's your friend here?" he asked after we spoke for a few minutes. And I actually thought he was over it.

He and Alyssa should get together and leave me alone.

"This is my boyfriend," I said with a sigh

."When I asked you to be my boyfriend you said you didn't want one!" he hissed.

"I _didn't_. I do now. Please do not cause a scene it's really unnecessary," I said.

"Yeah OK but I didn't know you went for midgets," he said.

"And I didn't know Shuiichi was into giant bakas," Hiei grumbled.

Situations like this flatter me and make me want to crawl under my bed for a few days.

Hiei glared and tensed next to me. _Please don't try to kill anyone. _I grabbed Hiei's hand and

Steve cursed and stalked off. Hiei snatched his wrist back.

"I'm tired of this. I can't deal with it," he said suddenly and pushed past me to get out the booth.

I paid for the meal not bothering to get my change or my jacket because he's leaving. I

chased him outside and down the street. He stopped and when I get within arm's length, I stretch

out my arm and he blurred before my eyes.

What's he talking about? I know heisn't angry because of them. _It's no contest_. I sigh my good mood disappearing just the way Hiei

did a few moments ago. I sit on a bench on the park. I marvel at the beauty of nature, I marvel at

the clear stream and the fish swimming in it. It's getting cooler and the sun is setting but I

continue to sit. There are still a few stragglers when it's dark and cold and reluctantly I return

home. I'm not entirely sure what Hiei was tired of but it's bothering me. Once home I don't have

enough energy to shimmy up the pipe so I knock on the door. My aunt answers and wraps me

into a hug."Me and Kino have been looking for you!" she exclaimed.

She's only my aunt because she's married to Kino but I've known her my whole life she

visits me all the time. Kino, my blood uncle works a lot so he doesn't visit nearly as much. They

just moved back from America, Kino moved there because of his job and he moved back to

Japan because of his job. He met a lovely American woman named Ally who is the woman in

front of me and my aunt. They have three children, Alicia who is my age, Kyle who is 13 and

Elizabeth who is 11. Their children have adjusted extremely well do to the fact that their friend's

parents have the same job and they were also relocated.

"I'll call everyone and tell them you're OK," she said and did just that.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I couldn't stay in my room another moment," I said.

"I understand but something could've happened! I can't believe you were out alone that whole

time, especially after what Kitty told me. You could've fainted and got robbed. Remember that

happened just six months ago. You're lucky I didn't call your mother," she ranted.

"I wasn't alone the whole time," I said.

"Well I hope you had enough sense to eat," she said out of breath from her rant.

I nodded and excused myself. I set my alarm clock and throw my window open. I stare outside

looking around for a half hour before I give up and go to bed. In the morning I glance around,

he's not here but he left a letter. I sighed and once I am dressed I stick it in my jacket. I'm afraid

to open it so when I get bored in class- and I know I will because I have nothing better to do than

to study all day-I'll read the letter. I open the envelope with my heart threatening to burst and my

mouth tasting of copper.

_Dear Shuiichi,_

_I shouldn't have left you alone. But I hate seeing you sick. It just reminds me ning__ens are weak and that I'm with __a weak dying ningen. We're st__ill together__ by the way but I have to do a few things in the Makai. And if you go to anyone of those ningens that are infatuated with you I'll kill them... and maybe you. _

_Hiei._

I blinked a few times. How romantic...and insulting. It wasn't necessary for him to call me week.


	3. Beginnings

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

XxFiresongxX- I have about 18 chapters done, it's just a matter of me editing and posting, of course I'll do that faster with feedback.

Silver-arctos-star- Lol I hope this is soon enough!

Sesshy's numba1 gurl- Well yeah I try to be romantic but not too sappy.

Anna Jaganshi- Hee hee well more boy on boy action well ensue!

I set down my bag on the couch and greeted my aunt Ally. _Why is she still here?_ More importantly why are my cousins and their friends here at all?"So what are you still doing here?" I asked hiding my mild hostility with unflappable politeness. "We're staying until your mom gets back to keep an eye on you. Their friends aren't but they'll be here when you wake up and before you go to bed. They never go home! I think I should just adopt them," she said brightly and commenced to preparing dinner. Well that's just great. I'm leaping for joy. Now I'll have to hide Hiei if he comes back. There's goes my two weeks. I dined politely with my family but as usual Kyle believes I am contagious and Alicia and her companion Jason go out of their way to prove that I am not. Elizabeth and her friend Kate just stare at me with wide curious naïve eyes. Kyle's friend Kenny also believes I am contagious so he gives me wary glances over few seconds and I smile each time. My cheeks start to ache, it's like I've been laughing too much but I haven't been amused all day. After awhile I feel that I am being superficial so I drop the smile and pretend not to notice his stares. I do smile and laugh a lot but today isn't a good day. I excuse myself for a walk but Kyle and Alicia want to come with me.Alicia is blonde haired and blue eyed like her mother. Jason has jet black short hair and he seems to be what one would typically call gothic or punk. Apparently he isn't too taken with the whole emo invasion. He's friendly though and easy enough to be around; he doesn't ask about my illness every five minutes and he doesn't ask me if I need a break. His mind observes that I am well, and he doesn't allow that nurturing gene to interfere with that. "Some kid called for you. Steven or some crap he said you left your jacket in the pizza place and that he'll bring it by around 8," Alicia said. I rolled my eyes and held onto the bridge of my nose. _Why can't people take a hint?_ I don't think his helmet it protecting his skull adequately. He must have acquired brain damage to seriously believe that I still want him."What you don't like him?""He won't leave me alone, he ruined my date," I grumbled without meaning to. This all Hiei's fault, when he's not here I have no one to talk to. Therefore I say things I don't mean to tell people."Oh you date his ex-girlfriend?" Jason asked."No I used to date him and he's mad because I found a new boyfriend," I said with a bit of a sigh. It feels good to tell people things. "But last time you were dating that girl...uh um….what's her name? Oh well whatever you were dating her," Alicia exclaimed."I told you before that I'm bi," I said."Really, I'm bi too! Just don't tell my dad that," Jason said adding the last part warily. "Well of course my lips are sealed. My problem with Steve is that he won't leave me alone," I said and again I sigh. Of course my main concern is Hiei. Briefly I wonder when my cares shifted from the fact that I am terminally ill to thoughts of a red eyed fire demon. I still don't understand why he left and the note he left explained little. He said we are still mates but what does that mean if he's not here? I mean we haven't even marked each other but I know some demons use the term lightly. One of these days I'm going to tie him to my bed and never let him go. The only problem with that is that I don't know of anything strong enough to hold he little jaganshi. Maybe metal... wait he could melt that. I almost chuckled. Am I seriously considering keeping him against his will? No I could never do that. I never want to see my Hiei tamed. I never want to see him bite his tongue in consideration of another's feelings. I never want to see him weak and at another's mercy. No not my Hiei. If he was anything but who he is I wouldn't love him. It's true that I don't want to tame him but I do wish he'd stop running away from me.When I first made a move on him he ran away... after pushing me to the floor of course but he ran away. I remember the first time I met him wistfully. I was angry so I shimmied down the pipe and stalked over to where I could do business with ningen who had books on youkai. I'd long ago discovered they were very real and had taken to researching them. After a long debate on what to pay and nearly getting my pretty little head chopped off I left the barren abandoned building. It was cold that day and I walked with the book clutched to my chest. I reluctantly wore a hat, scarf, and gloves. No, no mustn't catch a cold on top of all things. As I got off the bus and took the rather long walk home it began to snow furiously. Fat snowflakes caked together in frozen clumps on my hair and clothes. Great all over my new book, I had thought rather embittered by the whole situation. As I continued to walk a small black figured appeared in front of me. I stared at him. The cute little man with the almond shaped eyes enchanted me immediately. I stared at the strange spiky hair, a little flame blowing in the wind. A small mouth pulled into a thin tight line. Red eyes sparkled and it seems that whatever warmth left in the air radiates from the depth of his blazing eyes. To put it simply he's gorgeous. I decide to speak to him but he pulled out a sword and lunged at me. I let out a short growl like scream when he's standing in front of me a second later. I back up away from him holding the book to my chest as if that would protect me from his wrath, as if it was the thing most dear to my heart but I tripped. The cliché of it all pissed me off but at least I won't die holed up in that god forsaken room of mine. I glared up at him and he grabbed a fistful of my hair studying me."You're just a ningen. But you carry the scent of demons, and death," he said and he spat the last part. He studied me a moment longer but didn't let go of my hair though his grip loosened. ."Hn," he muttered to himself. Hn? Hn my ass that bastard."No shit Sherlock! What the hell did you think I was?" I demanded."I thought you were someone worth my time but obviously you aren't," he said. "And what makes you so great?" I asked my voice low and angry. It could even be called bitter. It seemed this voice wasn't mine because it was filled with pain and anger. And I'm Shuiichi. I'm not supposed to be anything but the happy go lucky dying boy. I yanked away from him not caring if he took a fistful of my crimson locks or if he just decided to pull out all my hair and leave nothing but a bloody scalp. He studied me and I hate his scrutiny, his superior gaze. "I am not weak and you are not better than me," I said in that foreign voice. And I punched him the punch carried all the pain and anger that had built up inside of me. His head turned and his blood dribbled out of his mouth and he turned back to me so slowly. I suddenly note the tattered state of his clothes and the blood seeping through his skin and out of the holes in his clothing. He hit me back and I laughed and laughed even though I'm lying on the cold hard damp cement. "Ningen are crazy," he concluded staring down at me with the most adorable confused expression. I laughed and laughed and laughed. He continued to blink and stare. I finally sit up and quell my laughter even though I don't know what made it start. I think it was tension, I think I expected death. For the first time in awhile I realize I don't welcome death, I'm resigned to the fact but I don't welcome it. I will live. I laughed a little more delighted. My first stand against death is coming in this black clad little demon."I'm Shuiichi Minamino," I said extending my hand he stared at in confusion. I picked up the book with one hand and stood but I continued to hold my hand out. He grabbed my wrist and examined my hand and I chuckle."Hiei," he said slowly then dropped my wrist. I quickly grabbed his hand and shook it."Pleased to meet you," I said. He snatched his hand back and examined it as if contaminated. I chuckle some more. I have the strangest feeling that I should be offended but I am not."Hiei, you seem tired and you're wounded. If you come with me to my house I'll help you," I said."I don't want your help, help yourself," he said."Yes you don't want my help but you need it! Come on I won't have it any other way," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him. In shock he let me drag him along. "I'm going to climb up the pipe and open the window for you," I said. I tuck the book inside my jacket and climb up. I opened the window but he didn't come in for a good ten minutes. Even when he did he just sat on the window seat as if ready to jump out. I changed quickly not bothering to ask him to turn around and I didn't leave the room either. This surprised him further and he stared out the window. I grabbed a first aid kit and instructed for him to strip, fighting back a laugh when his eyes widened."OK, you go take a bath, put these on. I'll get you food and you just have fun in the tub," I said. He frowned so I showed him to the bathroom and gave him instructions. With that done I find him something to eat, it's late and no one is awake which is good. I'm not very hungry. I don't feel very well physically but mentally I feel great. Hiei is done quickly and he is wearing a pair of boxers that I've outgrown and some pajamas."Where are your injuries?" I asked but he just began to shovel down food. After a few minutes he let me dress his wounds and then he continued to eat. I had noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face as my hands are on his body and I had smiled at him to assure him that I meant no harm. "So why are you here?" I asked."Hn."

"I doubt that you're here to enjoy scenery," I continued.

"Hn."

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked.

"Hn." I think he's just trying to be difficult.

"Why are you studying demons?" he asked after he finished eating and I decided to give up on talking to him. "Hn," I said."Don't mock me." "Hn.""That's annoying don't do that," he said."Hn," I said hiding my smile behind the book I received earlier."Answer me!""Now you know how it feels when someone doesn't answer you. But I like to study demons. They fascinate me and since I'm home a lot with nothing to do I had to find _something_ fascinating," I said."Hn. That's boring. Why stay here all day?" he asked."I'm sick," I said. And he pondered this a moment."What's wrong with you?" he demanded gruffly."Who knows? It's unknown it's incurable," I said."Is it from a demon?""No. I've been this way since birth," I said.He became quiet and he walked to the window sill but he just sat there. I gathered his clothes and patched them up with a needle and thread then throw them in the wash. He doesn't wear underwear and that's sexy I wait in the living room then put them in the dryer. It looks as if he's about to fall asleep."You can sleep with me," I said. Hmm ... the last time I said that to something like that to someone it ended well. But no I won't... I can't. It's not right when I'm just going to die soon. I'll try to prevent that from happening _don't ask how_but I will die and I don't want any mourning lovers around. Before I settle in I grab his clothes, lock my door and sleep. I can feel the heat radiating off him and I have to snuggle the cold wall so I won't go over there. I can tell the trust he has in me is fragile. I start to close my eyes then I decide to tell him something."If you ever need food or anything my window will be unlocked for you," I said softly. He grunted and I fell asleep. In the morning he and his things are gone. He does however return often. Sometimes I take care of him and amazingly enough he helps me in his own way when I don't feel well. In the first few moths he'd bring me a book or hand me something to drink or hand me meds. It wasn't until later moths when he really took care of me. But in the beginning it was rather awkward. One day I couldn't deny my feelings for him. All night I had dropped little hints about how cute he is. He chalked it up to playfulness but later I came to sit next to him on the window sill. I cupped the small hot face in my hands and placed my mouth on his for just a second and pull away. After gaping at me he jumped out the window and ran off. I shrugged. I expected as much. However he returned a month later, kissed me in the same chaste I gave him then pulled back to stare at me. That's how our relationship began. And I hope it won't end with that short letter.I'm aware of the present again and of Alicia staring at me worried."Oh sorry I was thinking," I said. And then the three of us continued to walk and chatter on about nonsense things.

Well yeah that's the end of chapter 3, I assume if you're at the bottom of this page you've read it but I hope you take a second to review, I think I enabled anonymous reviews so I'm anxious to hear what you guys think!


	4. Oh Now He's Back

I do not own Yu Yu Haksuho

XxFiresongxX- Yeah the way it really happened wasn't suitable for this story.

Anna Jaganshi- Why thank you. I'm sorry about that in the future I'll try to fix it but I'm a lazy person so don't expect too much out of me.

sesshy's numba1 gurl- Lol well hey in this chapter there's a little more background info for you.

ShibuNoNeko- Don't feel sorry for them yet, there's many more chapters ahead.

Kuroi Tamashi- Hee hee don't worry Youko will make his appearance soon enough but for now it's all about Hiei and Shuiichi. Think of Shuiichi and Youko separately right now, don't dwell on what they're supposed to be.

I've been staring out this window for the past hour. Damn it Hiei! Where the hell are you? He's been gone for two months the note no longer reassures me when I read it. It's

become ripped and wrinkled from me reading it so much. The longest he has been gone without returning to me at least once is three months. I don't like this. What if he's

dead?No. That's nonsense. Hiei's too smart for that...but he does have a hell of a lot of pride in his abilities. He could get caught in a trap thinking he could get out. He's not the

most popular demon in the Makai. It could happen. I paced in front of the window as if it would solve something. I run my fingers through my hair. He better come back. I'm not

quite sure what I'll do if he doesn't but he better get back here. "Shuiichi, why are you up?" my mother demanded softly. She is concerned and angry. I haven't been listening to

her lately I haven't been feeling well either but there is a nervous energy building in me. I need to shake it off. I can't very well do that while I'm lying in bed sedated on painkillers.

"Just walking mother." "I hope you took the new prescription Dr. Gordon prescribed," she continued.

There is no question that she means well but the statement strummed the chord of frustration. "No I did not. I will not. I take so many medications I don't know when I don't

feel well or if it's the side effects from the medication. I'm fine I know my body," I said. As she enters the room my pacing cease and I now stand, staring out the window with my

arms folded across my chest. I'm playing the role of the stubborn, rebellious teenager, only I'm not rebelling about dying my hair or hanging out with the "cool" kids, I'm refusing

to take medication."Shuiichi, it's for your own good.""I know mother. I know," I said but when she offers me the large oval pill and a glass of water don't take it. "Shuiichi," she

said pleading with me.

I accept the pill from her pale slender hands with an apologetic smile. She smiled in relief and left me to mope. I placed the pill on my nightstand and plopped on my bed. If I

could I would be out there with Hiei now but I'm not. I have my illness. And I'm so fucking tired of taking twenty different medications every day. The sigh I let out is an

expression of my complete mental exhaustion. I have a headache. I rub my temples absently and run my fingers through the crimson mass that is my hair. A sharp pain spikes in

me and I grip my hair in frustration. I feel like someone is slicing through my brain.

After the sharp pain subsided I pull my robe off. It's so hot in here. I glare at the overall pill resting on my nightstand, a reminder that I am not healthy, proof of my dependency

on modern medicine and evidence of my impending demise. I swallowed it and gulped down a glass of water. My refusing to take the pill will not accomplish anything. I doubt

that there are any negative consequences for not taking it. I doubt it will be the miraculous cure to my illness. But for those few minutes when I left the pill on the dresser I felt

independent. I climb under the covers and curse whatever force, or whatever quirk of nature that allowed the fever to exist. I can't sleep so I decide to turn on a movie that Hiei

loved though he never admitted it. It was after that chaste kiss he had returned two years ago. He had left after that as well but he returned the next morning while I was reading a

book."What's that?" he had asked. "Its' a fictional novel about vampires," I replied surprised. I pride myself on having good hearing and he had slipped in so silently. I had stared

at him briefly wondering how many demons meant their demise with a stunned expression on their face and fear gripping their slowing hearts, their sense of security shattered and

their force snuffed out. How many demons had looked into his blood eyes, reminiscent of the wound they harbored and died with his face as their last image?

"Why read about fake people?" he had asked agitated and I know that he had asked a moment before. I had smiled at his impatience, at his inability to grasp the concept that

people would actually spend their time doing something other than acquiring more strength."It's a way to past the time and it's entertaining. It's actually quite good Hiei. All of her

books are beautifully written and insightful," I said handing him "Interview with the Vampire". He rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe me.

"Well...I guess I'll read it," he grumbled.

I like to think he did it to please me. I like to think he wanted to take interest in the things I do. I could be wrong in my assumptions, maybe he just wanted to read a good

book but it's so lovely to dream. Whatever the reason he began to read the novel and he did so quickly. 'Well that covers occupying him,' I had thought as I reached under my

bed for a book on demons that Hiei brought for me. When it got dark he threw the book at me. I had long since napped, ate and so had he. But while I napped he had read. It

seems that he was capable of reading and processing information more quickly than I. I had run my fingers down the spine of the book as I studied him."Does she have any other

books?" he asked."Yes but let's watch a movie, they made a movie out of the book. I'll get popcorn," I had said giddy that he was beginning to accept the Ningenkai. He had watched the movie intently, he hardly moved and remained completely silent his eyes glued to the screen. I watched him watch the movie while I stuffed my face with the buttery treat. When the film is over he had many questions. I explained to him about special effects and actors and all those things.

"So you want to read her other books?" I asked when he merely nodded.

"Hn," he said. Then he waited with an expectant stare grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I don't know what 'hn' means Hiei. And I'll not try to decipher the meaning."

I say such things because I enjoy watching his eyebrow twitch. I enjoy the fact that he seems shocked that _I_ a mere helpless human would address him so.

"Baka," he muttered.

"I didn't ask for your opinion about my intelligence. I asked if you would like to read more books," I had stated.

He came over then walked to my right then to my left staring at me studying me. I feel like I have felt when there are doctors trying to figure out what's wrong with me. But that

time I liked it. I had smiled at him and he sat next to me moving closer, inspecting my face. He placed his hands on my cheeks and turned my head this way and that. And I

laughed. What exactly will this accomplish, was the question I didn't voice aloud. When he moved in closer still with that adorable expression on his face I licked his small nose.

He jumped back and fell off the bed.I laughed at him but reached out to help him up. He's amusing and I have fun shocking and teasing the composed demon. He had stared at

me and frowned.

"Aren't you scared of me? What's wrong with you?" he had demanded while he attempted to appear dignified. I laughed as he straightened that worn out black cloak.

"I can think of worse fates," I said.

I had stood and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him to my mouth. He was stiff at first shocked and I love his lips, they're hot and silky. I nibbled on his

bottom lip and he opened his mouth. The moment he did I slipped my tongue inside that hot little mouth. It's the sweetest heat I've ever known and it's just his mouth. I wrapped

my arms around his slender waist and a hot tongue made itself known. I let the skilled tongue probe my mouth and then the moist heat left me, only to travel down my neck.

When have I needed any of my lovers this much? I moaned softly as he nipped and nibbled. His sharp nails raked softly across my lips and I sucked on it pulling his finger into

my mouth. He had pulled away from my neck to stare up at me. I let out a disappointed groan when he had pulled away completely. I had thought 'I know he's not shy, and he's

no virgin. So the only question is what did I do now? If he jumps out the window the next time he comes back I'll throw rocks at him.

'"You're mother's coming," he had said and walked calmly over to the window seat. He didn't jump out he had just sat there his eyes glowing softly in the dark room. I inhaled

deeply and go to greet her at the stairs.

"Clean laundry," she said smiling and after a five minute debate I convinced her to let me carry the basket back to my room. I had laid down on my bed and glare at the ceiling. It

annoys me to be bedridden and weak. It annoys me that she believes me an invalid. I can carry a basket! I was aware of Hiei crawling over. He had laid his head on my chest

and I stroked the spiky hair.

"You punch hard...for a ningen away," he said softly. And I knew he heard the whole thing. I had chuckled softly.

"I'm charmed. I take it as a compliment," I said.

"Hn," he muttered and I pulled the covers down so we can both lay under it.

"You're my boyfriend," I had declared. He made that 'hn' sound and kissed me gently. Not much for words but that's fine with me. No one needs to talk 24/7.

The night our relationship was confirmed was powerful and beautiful. It was almost unreal it was so sappy and perfect like someone wrote it for a _Lifetime _movie. While

holding each other we spoke softly every now and then. No long speeches just simple clear questions and answers. But he isn't here right now and I all I can feel is an incessant

pounding in my head. I take a quick cold shower after clearing my head of memories. Not bothering to comb my wet hair I slide into my boxers and under the covers. I lie awake

for sometime as the ache starts in my stomach. A cramp forms in my lower abdomen, another familiar ache but it doesn't dull the pain. Soon every time I try to move increases the

pain in my stomach. So I just lay there trying to go to sleep but I can't because the ache spreads everywhere. I loathe calling my mother to bring me my pills in the middle of the

night so I stand and take each one. Pain reliever. Prevention of this reliever of that. Vitamins, minerals. And none if it works in the end, it's all temporary relief.

I take all that I needed to take and walk back to my bed. I crawl in sighing and I try to sleep. The pain dulls eventually I soon fall into a sleep. In the morning I'm not very

refreshed, I can barely keep my eyes open but I am not staying here. I put on my uniform. Magenta because mother ordered the wrong color and we don't exactly have the

money to afford more. I said hello to my step brother and father by way of a smile. I kissed my mother on the forehead and make sure I have all my assignments.

"Where are you going?" she asked in that tone. The spine tingling tone only a protective mother can manage.

"I'm going to school mother. I feel fine," I said.

Shuiichi- my step brother is wary around me. I know it's because he thinks I'm contagious. My step father is always extremely polite but a little gruff. It's probably because we

haven't spent much time together. He still considers me a stranger so he is very formal with me. It doesn't really bother me. Nothing about them bothers me. I still have my own

private bathroom, they make efforts to speak with me and I do. But over time we'll become closer.

"Are you sure about that? Let me take your temperature," she said and

immediately walked over to a drawer to get it.

"Mother it's not necessary," I said.

And it won't do any good. I wish everyone would just accept the illness. It won't go away. I haven't given up hope, I still wish for a cure but I accept the possibility that there

may not be one. I'm fine with that. I won't allow myself to waste away I won't wait for death to come. I won't cry and drift into depression. I'll live my life. I've wasted months

wallowing in self pity and wishing for death but I won't do it again. I'll accept fate as it comes and fight as long as and as hard as I can.

I wish she would do the same. But for her sake I let her take my temperature. After getting that matter cleared up I have breakfast and leave for school. Many of my teachers

are surprised to see me. When I miss one day I usually miss a week or more. I'm still ahead in all my classes so whenever a questions needs to be answered I raise my hand. I've

learned that time flies more quickly if you actually pay attention. Nearing lunch time I sit with my cousin Alicia and Jason as I normally do. The two stick together and I rarely see

them with anyone else.

"Hey I thought you were sick," she said by way of greeting.

"I feel better today," I said poking at the cafeteria lunch. They both agreed it was a lovely rare occurrence and we changed the subject to a lighter topic.

As usual I get a few people who come to tell me how brave I am for coming to school sick. I reply politely telling everyone thank you. My next class is gym but I'm not allowed

to participate so I really don't see the point of the class. The only thing I have to do to pass is to change into a gym uniform. But I found out quickly that no one cares if I forget to

change. Yet I still change. Most days I simply bring a book or befriend whoever is unprepared or whoever isn't participating. Jason is muscular because he exercises on his own

but he never participates in gym. He just transferred here so I decide I will talk to him now. He watched everyone playing volley ball and shook his head seeming bored.

"What do you do all day when you're home?" he asked suddenly.

"If I truly don't feel well I sleep. Some of my sick days are better than others so I stay awake read, watch TV, sneak out, cleanup. It's actually quite boring some-" he cut me off

before I can continue.

"_You_ sneak out?" he asked incredulous.

"Is it that unbelievable?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah it is! Where do you go?" he asked.

"Wherever I feel like going. Sometimes a walk in the park, sometimes the store sometimes a ride across town," I said

."So do you always travel alone?" he asked leaning closer, genuinely interested as if I have some great secret to tell.

And I suppose I have a couple but I don't plan to tell him any of them."Rarely," I said smiling at him. It's true, ever since I met Hiei I always sneak out with him and that was

over two years ago. But before then I snuck out with a few people that I didn't know well, that I didn't care to get to know better. They were just companions, something to do,

someone to be around. I did however go out on my own to find books to feed my little obsession with apparitions. Yet when I met Hiei he refused to let me go out to the

dangerous places to get the books. Soon after meeting him I had all the books I could want and a real one with him. Occasionally he'll let me go with him.

"No way! You just don't seem to be the type. And it isn't because you're sick. You just don't look like the type," he said staring at me with something akin to admiration.

"Should I be flattered or amused?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Flattered! You can get away with anything. You always look so innocent and once you tell people you're sick no one will care what you do," he said laughing and leaning back

against the bleachers. I shrugged but he continued to interrogate me.

"No really where do you go? I swear I won't tell anyone," he said but I give him a mischievous smile. He's really making a big deal out of it. I've snuck to a few parties where

someone should've carded me but I never got caught. I enjoy going new places. No one knows who I am and I get treated normally.

"Maybe I'll take you with me," I said mischievously.

"You have to! Alicia and I don't know what to do around here," he said excited.

I suppose I can sneak us into those parties I used to sneak into. I seduced college men and women for no reason. I just wanted to be treated normally so I went where no one

knew me to do it. Being a well read person I naturally fit in with them and managed to look intelligent in front of them. Gym is over and we departed with him still giving me that

strange glance. After gym the day passes quickly. I note a few additions to the class; an orange haired young man and a raven haired one. Everyone is afraid of them and I hear

rumors they are in gangs. But I don't know their names I really wasn't listening. After school I turn down a few invitations gently and walk home with Jason and Alicia. I laugh

with them as they tease me about my fan club. Then as I'm walking a black blur appears in front of me.

"Hiei!" I said wrapping him in a hug picking him off his feet. He struggled and kicked his feet and pushed me away after a moment or so.

"Hn," he said once on the ground. He handed me something wrapped in cloth and I know without opening it's a book. This is an apology of some sort. I whack him over the

head with my bag after carefully putting the book in there.

"You're a stupid midget!" I yelled at him.

"You're a baka! And why the hell did you hit me?" he demanded rubbing his spiky head.

"You left me for two months and left me this six sentence letter that explains nothing!" I exclaimed. He glanced over at Jason and Alicia and attempted to pull me away to

seclusion. "I'm still talking, and then you come back here with a book and one of your little grunts without saying hi or a hug or something!" I exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a woman," he muttered.

"I am not acting like a '_woman__'_! There are these things called emotions Hiei and some of us choose to show them and right now I'm choosing to show you that I'm angry. Let's

go" I said and started to walk home.

Alicia and Jason followed but Hiei didn't. I turned around to see him just standing there looking as if he trying to debate what just happened and what's going on. I would find

that expression adorable under most circumstances. "HIEI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE? Come on! I said let's go that means you!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't know you got so angry," Alicia muttered.

"It's only because of that midget," I mumbled watching as he walked towards us grumbling and cursing under his breath.

"I'm not a midget!" he yelled when he is standing beside me.

"Whatever," I grumbled and we all walked in silence and I can feel Hiei glaring at me so I turn and glare back. When we reach my home I Alicia and Jason come in and Hiei

climbed in through the window. Oh one of these days he _will_ meet mother because of the bullshit h pulled these past few months!

**A/N: I will do my best to update sooner it's just that I'm very lazy and forgetful, especially since this is posted somewhere else and yeah. But I won't be busy for the next few weeks so expect updates. **


	5. Bakas and Explanations

"Who was that?" Alicia asked.

"Who was who?" my mother asked brightly.

"Oh...no one," I said grabbing some food. My mother is delighted at my appetite. Too bad most of it's for Hiei. Alicia and Jason grabbed some snacks too and after much chiding from my mother the three of us go to my room. I tried to hint at them to stay downstairs but everyone seemed oblivious or they don't care what I want. I open the door to my room looking around the hall first to make sure my little brother doesn't come out of his room. I peered in my room, Hiei's not in plain sight but I gesture for Jason and Alicia to enter. I closed the door and find Hiei standing behind it with his arms folded across his chest. I sigh and glare at the demon.

I walk over to my closet and find Hiei some of the clothes I bought him. I give him pajamas because I'm not letting him go anywhere in that state.

"You should take a shower then come out and eat," I said softly.

"I shouldn't do anything," he said turning up his small nose.

"Hiei," I said and he walked over to the window seat and plopped on it. There is dirt on his cheeks, and his hands. The headband that cover his jagan is yellowed with sweat. The bandage on his arm is in torn and dirty as well. He simply leaned back against the wall staring at the window. His hair is greasy. He's dirty and tired probably wounded. His clothes are torn as well 

and I can't do anything about it.

"Is he...your boyfriend?" Jason whispered. I nodded wondering how I can get Hiei in the shower and all patched up without alerting my mother. If I tell Jason and Alicia to leave she'll pester them into coming back up or me into coming down. And if I refuse she'll want to chat.

"He's a little dirty right now but cute," Alicia commented and Hiei looked towards us to glare.

"Hiei come with me into the bathroom," I said and he did reluctantly. I grabbed his things and turned the shower on the way he likes it completely hot. I don't expect to get much action for a few reasons. One I'm angry with him. Two he's tired, and three my cousin and my friend are outside. Still I control myself and look away as he stripped down. He stepped into the shower pulling of the ward to his jagan. I always feel a little strange when the headband isn't covering it but I know he's not using it against me. While I wait I take my medicine, bring out a first aid kit and munch on a sandwich. It's getting a little hot in here but I don't mind. The smell of shampoo and soap permeates the air. I finished my sandwich and pulled the belts off the pants on the floor. Another mystery about him I can't decipher. So many belts, even when I get pants that fit him perfectly. Either it's a fashion statement or he's paranoid about his pants falling down.

I back away from the shower, it's too tempting. A few minutes later Hiei snatched his clothes from me and with a burst of speed he's dressed before I can see anything.

"Do you have any wounds?" I asked.

"Only a few scratches," he said looking around for a new headband. I have it so he knelt in front of me while I am sitting on the toilet and I put the headband on for him. I hand him new bandages for his arm and he peeled the olds one off trashing them. Using his teeth and other hand he wrapped his arm up. I checked him, putting antibiotics on the small wounds he has. I told him to leave the water on so I can keep up appearances if mother comes. I take a quick shower and dress very quickly.

"I'm hungry," he complained grouchily.

"I know," I said.

"Then why are we still in here?" he demanded.

"Hiei just relax a moment," I said.

"If you don't want me here I'll go," he said. And I'm dumb? Why would I want him to leave? By his tone I know he means if I want to break up we can break up. But he won't say that and neither will I.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hn," he said.

"I don't want you to go," I said and he seemed to relax a little.

"But I still don't see why you left," I said.

"Me neither. It was a mistake," he said disgusted.

"What happened?"

"Later Shuiichi," he said exiting to the bathroom. He gobbled down the food and then looked towards the bed, then the window sill.

"You can go to sleep in the bed," I said and he crawled in the bed throwing the blankets over his head. He threw his shirt out from under the burgundy blankets a few seconds later. He moved around a bit and then settled curling up into a small mound. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was just a pile of pillows and bunched up blankets.

"He's weird," Alicia mouthed. I led them outside the room and down to the living room.

"Don't say anything about him to anyone," I said.

"Oh my God! Is he a little kid? That's wrong Shuiichi!," she whispered frantically.

"You heard his voice! You know he's not a little kid. He's a criminal. Right?" Jason asked fascinated.

"No he is not a little kid he's older than me," I said and then I let out a little cough and yawned a little.

"I'm feeling tired mother I'm going to go nap," I said. I'm faking it but I've done it a few times I know how to trick her. I feel a little guilty about it but I need them gone and I need to speak to Hiei. After feigning reluctance I go upstairs, lock my door, close the dark curtains and crawl into bed with Hiei. I guess I really am tired. At the moment nothing can rival sliding between the cool soft sheets on the fluffy mattress and curling up to Hiei's heat. I close my eyes and I am sleep within moments. I awake when all the warmth leaves me and I am lying on something scratchy. The floor. I opened my eyes and glared up at Hiei. He is lying on the pillow staring down at me his bright eyes sparkling in the sunlight that streams through the curtains.

"Don't ever call me a midget again," he said and rolled over. I get up from the floor, crawl back into the warm space he just occupied and I kicked him in the shin.

"Baka," he said and kicked me back. I roll on top of us and the two of start a wrestling match. Thrashing under the covers we are able to see each other because of the sunlight filtering through the blankets. After tumbling back and forth for ten minutes or so we both rolled to the floor and I 

landed on top of Hiei. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. What a hot little mouth he has.

"Shuiichi! Are you OK?" my mother called. Damn it! It's Saturday.

"Yes I just fell out of bed," I called forcing out a laugh. My mother started asking questions and Hiei pulled my mouth to his again. His small tongue probed my mouth with all it's moist heat. I kissed hi back intently and soon everything faded into the background. He combed my hair with his fingers and I sighed into his mouth. I don't know how long the delicious treatment went on but eventually someone gave my door a series of booming knocks. I pulled away to stare down at the little demon and I stand quickly. I walk over and open the door impatiently.

"What do you want?" I asked once I realize it's just Jason and Alicia.

"Is he still here?" Alicia asked trying to peer over my shoulder.

"Yes he is. I just have to wonder why you're here."

"Because I was bored," they both said.

"Tell them to go be bored somewhere else," Hiei said from his place on the floor.

"They obviously want to spend a little time together so let's come back later," Jason said.  


"No.. I want to see your boyfriend," Alicia whispered.

"Why?" I asked skeptically turning around to check on Hiei. His eye is twitching periodically and the vein in his forehead seems larger than normal.

"Because I'd like to know who you're dating. He seems a little mean to me and I just wanted to tell you that even if you are sick you don't have to settle," Alicia said.

"Right," Jason said drawing out the word and raising his eyebrow at Alicia. She likes Hiei. I find that highly amusing and I am more than a little disturbed that she would go to such lows. Jason looked at me and shrugged, sighing loudly. I think he tried to talk her out of this. I love my cousin but she's a little unstable sometimes.

"Thanks for the concern but I really think you should be going now," I said politely. I have an overwhelming urge to laugh but an underlying urge to tell her to back off. Hiei mumbled a few things under his breath and I'm not sure what he said but I heard the word bitch a few times. I think Jason heard it too because he looked over at Hiei with a raised an eyebrow. After a long ten minutes they finally left and Jason muttered an apology to me. In turn I apologized to Hiei who had migrated to the window seat.

He brushed it off but his need for intimacy is clearly gone.

"Hiei, why'd you leave?" I asked softly sitting next to him.

"For you," he said looking out the window. He suddenly finds the tree outside the window more appealing than my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said," he said and I sighed. This is Hiei I'm talking to you have to be specific with him to get a straight answer and sometimes even that won't work.

"But why did you leave for me?" I asked.

"It was a mistake. I'll also be gone more often now," he said.

"I don't see how you leaving more often will help," I said keeping my frustration and confusion out of my tone while grabbing one of his hands and rubbing his knuckles with my fingers.

"It's none of your concern. It was a mistake and I'm paying for it," he said. I withdrew my hand from his and turned away to sit forward.

"If it concerns you it is my concern. Tell me what happened," I said my voice low even though I could break a few things right now.

"Hn."

"Tell me!" I yelled his refusal to answer me breaking my control.

"You don't need to know."

"If you went for me and you're suffering because you went for me I need to know," I said keeping my tone even this time.

"Hn."

"Hiei!"

"I'm trying to think of where to begin!" he snapped at me. When he finally finished the whole story I can't help but stare at him. It's so sweet...and stupid!

"You idiot!" I yelled at him. He sighed and grumbled as I paced around the room. So he wanted to help me. Why won't he accept the fact that I'm sick? He just made things worse than they already are.

"Hiei, I appreciate what you did but it wasn't necessary. I know I'm going to die and I've accepted it. You should too," I said. I can't believe it. He enlisted the help of Youko Kurama and Gouki. The three of them all stole artifacts from a vault and the Rekai. Gouki was defeated by an 

amateur spirit detective and this... Youko person betrayed him. He was defeated in the end by this detective and is now on probation so he has to work with the spirit detective. And he did all this so he could use the Forlorn Hope to save me.. I don't know why he captured the girl however. I'm also sure Hiei wanted to somehow use these things to find his sister and save me.

At the moment I am torn between the urge to hit him over the head until he gains something that resembles intelligence. I also have the urge to hug him and thank him for being so sweet. But the urge to hit him wins.

"Baka. And what would I do if you died trying to save me? What if you did save me and you died? What would I do. You... you're.." I sighed unable to continue after I hit him with a pillow a few times.

"But I appreciate the thought," I said. He hit me with the pillow and huffed.

"Ungrateful ningen," he muttered.

"I am grateful...it's just why would you do that? Hiei, let's just talk about something else," I said.

"Hn," he said. Neither of us spoke though we became quiet for maybe ten minutes. Then I crawled towards him settling between his open knees. He stared at me and I can see all that passion burning under his layer of coldness.

"So Hiei.. I hear youkos or seductive creatures. How were you able to resist?" I asked placing my hand on his sex.


	6. Breakfast

"So Hiei.. I hear youkos or seductive creatures. How were you able to resist?" I asked placing my hand on his sex.

"I didn't resist," he said and the smile left my face. He's teasing right? If he's not I'll push his ass right out the window. He leaned forward and kissed my neck softly and I pushed him away.

"Tell me you're teasing," I said.

"Of course I'm teasing. You're losing you're touch human. You could always tell when I teased. Besides there was nothing to resist," he said wrinkling his little nose.

"So he was ugly? I find that strange," I said pulling back now intrigued.

"Of course he's not ugly baka," Hiei said rolling his eyes at me.

"So you think he's cute now? You want him more than me?" I demanded inwardly laughing but on the outside I appear solemn and jealous.

"No- wait he's...not ugly I've never heard of an ugly youko but... I don't...baka!" he said insulting me at the end when he realizes I'm laughing. He had tried to sputter his way through a reasonable explanation and it was simply hilarious.

"You're losing you're touch demon. You could always tell when I teased," I said nipping at his 

tender bottom lip. He's suddenly unresponsive. Great. Stupid Koorime! I wave a mental fist at his Koorime ancestors that cause him to run hot and cold.

"What's wrong Hiei?"

"I just realized I'll be spending a great deal of time with a bunch of annoying bakas I don't trust," he said turning to stare down at me.

"You got yourself into this mess not me so don't even look at me that way," I said.

"I got myself into this 'mess' because of you," he said then he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. Please no more interruptions, it would be so cruel to do so. I jinxed it because little Shuiichi knocked at the door. Nooo! I was about to get some action!

"Yes?"

"My father...our father and mother want you to come down. We're all going out," he said. I turned to look at Hiei and I don't know want to. I have a horny demon in my arms, why would I want to go anywhere? I also don't want mother to think I'm rejecting her husband and his son.

"Go, I'm sleepy anyway. You have your family. Keep them close while you can, I know where the fridge is," he said pulling my arms from around his neck.

"Coming," I said. Great just great! I know Alicia had something to do with this. But... this would be the perfect opportunity for Hiei to meet mother.

"Hiei, you're coming to meet mother," I said and he looked shocked, appalled even.

"I will not! I've had enough of you toting me around, while you gallivant with those smelly stupid humans!" Hiei said.

"You're dating one, and you're coming with me. I just realized I'm still mad at you and mother needs to know why," I said. He looked horrified.

"No. You can't make me! I refuse to. No. Never, I will not associate with anymore…humans," Hiei said firmly, spitting the last part as if it disgusted me.

One Hour Later

"Mother this is Hiei. The one I told you about. Hatanka-san and Shuiichi this is Hiei," I said pushing the demon forward. Mother extended her hand and Hiei stared at it like her hand is 

diseased much like when he first met me. I nudged him in the back and Hiei extended his hand to everyone. Alicia _did _ have something to do with it. After the introduction and after pushing everyone towards the restaurant my mother grabbed my arm. She knows that I'm bisexual : I told her when I realized she accepted homosexuals. I think she noticed as well.

"Is he more than a friend? He's cute," she said softly.

"Yes he is more than a friend and he is cute isn't he?" I asked.

"Be careful with him around Alicia, and don't mention anything around your step father I don't know how he'll take it," she said then walked into the restaurant I followed smirking a little. Let's see Alicia try to take Hiei from me. It will be most amusing to see Hiei's reactions. Jason mouthed more apologies to me as we ordered.

"What's wrong with your hand?" my mother asked Hiei concerned gesturing to the bandage on Hiei's hand.

"Oh...I got a tattoo," Hiei said. I looked towards him and he shrugged softly.

"I want pancakes, and lots of them," Hiei whispered in my ear. I nodded softly asking for four orders, three for him and one for me. I shouldn't have done that. He might get a sugar high. When he gets a sugar high he runs off to train or gets really horny and tries to burn off energy that way. One time he was so loaded on caffeine and sugar he disturbed me greatly. He just 

started laughing at everything, like the movie we were watching was funny, he also laughed at pretty much everything I said or did. I checked the labels on everything I gave him. I gave him two Jolt Colas which contains twice the amount of caffeine than a normal soda, a cup of coffee, a couple of donuts, and he ate almost a whole chocolate cake. I treated him because I hadn't seen him in awhile and we just had a round of mind blowing sex. During two hours he ate said junk and couldn't stop laughing.

I put in Bruce Almighty and during the first funny scene I heard the most delightful sound. A smooth but deep, hearty ,melodic, rhythmic, mischievous sound. Hiei's laughter. I backed away from him watching as he clutched his stomach and rolled around. I rewind the movie a little after realizing we both pissed a couple of minutes. He did while laughing, I did watching him laugh. Every time he laughed I took a moment to laugh with him or simply stared. The next morning he denied it and said I drugged him.

He did that a couple of times actually. He got loaded on sugar and caffeine, began to act silly then blamed it on me. I smiled remembering a time he was on a sugar high and started singing along to the record I played. He actually had a lovely singing voice but after the song was done he withdrew and sat at the window. When I asked him what was wrong he said that someone taught him another way to keep the people he stayed with as a child entertained. When I asked another way he abruptly left out the window muttering about training and perverts.

The smile I am wearing faded from my lips and I stared over at Hiei. He looks absolutely miserable and that's what he deserves. Denying me sex! He'll die for me but he won't have sex 

with me! I don't understand normally he'd be all over me. He isn't telling me something. And I will find out. For now though I'll enjoy this breakfast.


	7. Delusional

"So Hiei what school do you go to?" Alicia asked eyeing him as he shoveled his syrup drowned pancakes in his mouth. Hiei turned to me and raised a thin eyebrow.

"You wouldn't know it," I said dismissing the question with a wave of my hand. _**He**_wouldn't know. Alicia blinked at me a moment and forced an awkward laugh then turned to look at Hiei. _Way to show sympathy for your dying cousin. Go try to steal his boyfriend. That will make everything better._ I honestly didn't know she would sink so low. I think I should get to know my family better or maybe I should talk some sense into her.

"So Hiei... are those contacts?" Alicia asked overly excited. Oh God, she sounds ridiculous, its so embarrassing. Hiei turned to me again after another mouthful of pancakes.

"What are those?" he asked softly so no one else could hear.

"Just say no," I said.

"No," Hiei said.

"Well how'd you get such pretty eyes?" Alicia continued on.

"I just remembered something," Hiei said softly while glaring at me.

"And what might that be Hiei?" I asked just as softly.  


"I remembered why I hate humans," he said then excused himself with a little scowl.

"What were you talking about? Did he say something about me?" Alicia asked suddenly very close.

"No. Why would he?" I asked evenly and forced a pleasant smile on. Jason buried his face in his hands and whispered something to Alicia who shrugged it off. Mother pretended not to notice the tension and veiled insults between Alicia and me.

"Why would he have anything to say to _you_? It's not like you do much of anything," Alicia said.

"Why would he have anything to say to _you_? Hiei likes to speak with intelligent people," I said smiling. My mother let out a loud laugh.

"You kids kill me," she said and my step father laughed too but I'm quite sure he doesn't know why he's laughing. Everyone else forced a laugh as well but the moment Hiei returned both Alicia and I stop. _I don't even know if Hiei likes girls. I hope he doesn't. I want to see how she'll try to steal him then_. Hiei finished his meal before any of us then he stared down at my plate intently fork in hand. He stabbed a couple of pancakes with his fork and put it in his mouth. _Does he chew or does he inhale it?_ I have to feed him more. He doesn't eat much in the Makai. I smiled at him as he stared at my food hungrily.

"So Hiei where do you live?" my mother asked. Thankfully Alicia stayed quiet, more than likely plotting her next move on Hiei.

"I live far away... you probably never heard of it and I come to visit here," Hiei said shrugging.

"You don't like to reveal much about yourself do you?" mother asked.

"I can't say I do," Hiei said.

"Well I won't press you. I'm sure I can get _something_ out of Shuiichi," she said smiling. Hiei nodded and folded his arms across his chest eyes wandering out to the window.

"I don't like to talk about myself either," Alicia said. _Go back to America already_! Hiei remained silent his eye twitching in agitation. The restaurant experience passed soon enough. Thankfully Alicia's mother called her home and Hiei got invited to my house by mother. Alicia invited herself to dinner and my mom invited the rest of Alicia's siblings. Once I am home, I tell Hiei to wait for me upstairs and he was gone after I blinked. My step father and brother went to visit some friends.

"We have to watch out for Alicia. Did you see her flirting with him? I'll keep her away from him though. And here give Hiei food. He's such a short boy, he needs more food," she said and started making sandwiches. I return to Hiei and he ate the food. I make sure my door is locked and I turn on the radio.  


"I'm sleepy," Hiei said the moment I started to touch his hot skin.

"Hiei, tell me what's going on," I said.

"Hn," he said and went to sleep. That little bastard. Now I know he's hiding something from _me._ What the hell are you hiding Hiei? After about an hour so I become frustrated. I glance over at Hiei from my book then shrug it off to go back to reading the book. I hear him let out a deep breath then he shifted and settled again. His breathing evened out and he slept. I huffed and threw the book to the floor. I take a gallon of water out of the refrigerator and pour it into a bucket.

"Shuiichi?" mother asked as I dumped ice cubes into the bucket. I huffed at her too, grabbed the bucket and marched up the stairs. I stand over Hiei and throw the covers back off him. Cold doesn't affect him, he just doesn't like it. If he has any abilities from the Koorime I'm sure he rejects them. Whatever the reason, emotional or simply because his fire demon half took over he doesn't like cold. Hiei has moved to an odd position so his head is hanging off the bed. Thanks for the help. I placed a few used towels on the floor directly under his head and dumped the bucket of water all over his face which becomes angelic in his sleep.

"SHUIICHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU BIG BAKA!" Hiei roared at me. I know many demons have cowered at his feet from a glance but I will not. The little bastard is hiding things from me and I do not like it.  


"Tell me what's going on," I said impassively while picking up my book and returning to the page I last read.

"Hn," he said and the air grew warmer for a moment. He dried himself off but it still had the desired effect. He's wide awake and he's as frustrated as I am.

"I wouldn't have to resort to such stunts if you would tell me what I want to know," I said glaring at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he proclaimed.

"Well then you can go sleep somewhere else."

"I will. I'll actually get some sleep because I won't have to deal with a hormonal human," he said and blurred out of sight. The book I threw at him fell on the bed its intended target gone. I don't like demons anymore I conclude folding my arms over my chest. I walk over to the bed and make myself comfortable. Hiei's scent is everywhere. I jumped out of bed and threw all the bedding on the floor. I replace it haphazardly, strip down to my underwear and sleep. Yes sleep will solve everything, I think rather sarcastically as I drift off.

A knock at my door wakes me. It's dinner time already? I sighed loudly and climbed out of bed.  


"Where'd Hiei go?" mother asked surveying the sheets.

"He left," I said rolling over on my side to face the window.

"Shuiichi! You had sex with him didn't you while we were all downstairs? You could've at least waited until nighttime or until we left...you could've gone back to his house! I know what goes on but you could at least try to hide it. You don't even need to be having sex anyway. And I'm sorry I just will not pick those blankets up after you've... well you know!" my mother said. She sounds like she's hyperventilating over there.

"I assure you, that isn't what happened mother. Quite the opposite, we got into an argument," I said.

"Oh... well... what we just talked about...use condoms," she said uncomfortably.

"I'll keep that in mind mother," I said with a sigh.

"So...have you?" she asked.

"Mother..." I said unwilling to answer. She left with a sigh after informing me that dinner is ready.

Alicia glared at me throughout dinner and I avoided the subject of Hiei skillfully. After dinner I watch a few movies with the family then return to my own room. I clean everything up to perfection and slide between the sheets after taking all my medicine. The good thing about it is that half of them make me drowsy. I fall into a drug induced sleep slowly but I wake up when I get the feeling someone is fumbling around in my room. Its 4 am who could that possibly be? I turned to look at Hiei who is tugging pajamas I bought him over his head.

"I like it here," he said. I throw back the covers for him and he settled next to me, nestling against my chest. But neither of us slept. Soon his hot hands began to wander. Small hands found their way under my shirt to touch my chest. His hands moved in circles sending a wave of desire to my groin. I should be screaming out in joy right now but I want him to stop.

"Hiei…" I said softly and he recognized my tone. I have never refused him before but my tone is cold and his hands stop their motions.

"Hn?" he asked placing his spiky head in the crook of my neck.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"Well I did it for you," he said rolling off of me and turning away from me. Inwardly I groaned. I have that sinking feeling you receive while riding down a large hill at a fast speed. The last time he said something like this I think I hit after he told me what he did. I waited a few moments for 

him to gather his thoughts and he did. I can't see his face because he's lying on his back his head turned to glance out the window. His hands however are twisting the bottom of his shirt. A nervous gesture that he allows himself to use only when in my presence.

"Remember that youko?" he asked. I don't reply because that feeling in my stomach increased. He waited another moment or so then spoke again.

"I met him before that... he was interested in me then but I refused him. His interest still stood because I persuaded him into helping with the promise of more than... the pleasure of stealing and the benefits of what he would get from stealing. I had to give him...something to make him go through with it. It doesn't matter he betrayed me in the end," he said. A speech for him really, I should be happy he's speaking more than one sentence.

_"Something?" _ I asked.

"I didn't have sex with him," he said.

_"Something?"_

"I gave him a blow job...if it helps I thought I was going to be dead in the end so it wouldn't matter," Hiei said.

"And what does he think now?" I asked.

"He still shows...interest but he could be teasing. He's a youko, you know of their nature," he said.

"I don't think you did too good a job if he betrayed you in the end," I said.

"He's arrogant he planned to betray me all along but he thinks I'm irresistible his charms. He thinks I want him now. And I assure you that I did an excellent job. You won't believe how fast he came," Hiei said. The sinking feeling increased. That wounded my pride as I wounded his.

I rolled away from me my back facing him. I have no overwhelming anger towards the youko or him, no jealousy. I just feel betrayed. I feel like he hit me in my stomach. This stress can't be good for a dying boy. There is awkward silence and the room is filled with tension. I feel that merely saying his name would send him into a rage and vice versa.

He feels that I'm rejecting him and he feels that he failed me. He wanted to save me in the only way he could think of and here I am berating him for it. But he has to know that was stupid and that I want him to accept the fact that I'm dying slowly but surely. In retrospect we are all dying slowly but I am dying slowly faster than most. But anyway how could he cheat on me? And how could he think him dying to save me would make me feel better.

"Hiei," I said.  


"What?" he growled.

"I understand why you did everything that you did. I just feel a little betrayed about the thing with the youko," I said.

"And how do you think I feel?" he demanded.

"Betrayed. Foolish. Useless," I said.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better Shuiichi thank you," he said then grumbled under his breath.

"I feel the same Hiei. I don't like being sick I don't like not being able to get out of bed to piss some mornings. I don't like that I trusted you to accept me dying. I don't like you giving some demon a blow job to save me after I thought you accepted it and wouldn't do something so idiotic," I said.

"Hn," he said.

"Don't 'hn' me Hiei. Now is not the time for your grunts," I said.

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm not apologizing! I thought I was helping," he said.  


"Hiei... you were helping but I don't want you to. Look at where it's gotten us," I said.

"Hn...I mean yes I see what you mean," he said. I let out the breath I had been saving the moment he said hn. If he would have left it at that I would have exploded.

"So now what? Do you want me to leave again?" he asked.

"No Hiei. Just go to sleep. I'm still... upset with you but I don't want our relationship to end," I said.

"Hn," he said and he snuggled up under the covers avoiding my body as I avoid his. There's still a little too much tension for all the snuggling and sex. I can't sleep however. How could he could give someone else a blowjob then claim he did it for me? And he still speaks with the man and claims the man still wants him. What am I going to do when he goes away on cases with him? I can't very well beg him to stay. He's on probation! Koenma has the resources to find Hiei if needed. And if Hiei doesn't obey he'll but put in prison! Who knows what they'll do to such a cutie?

More importantly what if he dies on one of those cases? Hiei's already stupid enough without a bunch of demons challenging his pride. And that damn Youko Kurama he spoke of... what if Hiei cheats on me with him? Hiei could be gone for months, and I know he'll get horny. And if 

the youko is with him horny as well what will they do? What if Hiei just told me all that crap about the detectives to have an excuse to be gone for months at a time? Maybe he wanted me in the beginning and he's just staying with me out of pity? And when he goes off it's just to be with Kurama to laugh at me!

Wait. I think I'm having paranoid delusions. It could be the pills what if I thought Hiei up and I'm in a hospital with schizophrenia. Whoa. I think I got carried away there. And it's Hiei. I'm sure he can use whatever Koorime instincts he has and become a frigid asshole. Yes...he can be frigid. I shake my head and climb out of bed. I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I'll be too busy having paranoid delusions about Hiei and Youko Kurama.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes...he can be frigid. I shake my head and climb out of bed. I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I'll be too busy having paranoid delusions about Hiei and Youko Kurama.

I do not return to sleep. I rearranged my room and cleaned up non-existent dust. Hiei slept soundly. He's always so tired and hungry when he comes back. He always looks as if he's dropped fifteen pounds and I always feel like I have to help him gain it back. It's daylight and I'm sitting here still rather upset. I've come to terms with the fact that I was being paranoid after Hiei went back to sleep. He really got to me, my pulse was racing and I wanted to bite my nails off. Now I sit somewhat calmly while reading a book.

It's much later now and though my aforementioned paranoia is gone, I feel angry. And every time I look over at him I want to throw something at him. So naturally when he wakes up I'm not exactly polite. I try to be but I end up behaving like someone with bipolar disorder or a woman going through her monthly cycle. Every time he utters a word something in me snaps and I insult him horribly. A few moments ago he asked me how I was feeling and I had responded with a 'How the hell do you think I'm feeling you midget? I'm dying!' He immediately began checking the labels on my medications to check the side effects. I told him not to touch the bottles because they were in a special order and they were.

It really shouldn't have bothered me but it did. I'm angry with him and everything he does causes brief explosions of my temper. I remain angry all morning, I can feel it bubbling in my veins I feel like smashing things and I keep gritting my teeth. My whole body is tense I'm waiting for an excuse to lash out at him. At this moment he's asking me why I am listening to classical musical. Then he asks why I listen to so many different types of music. It causes a temper explosion.

"The same reason I do everything else baka! I have nothing better to do because half the time I'm stuck in this room and when you're stuck in your room all day you suddenly find a lot of things interesting. I find classical music interesting I find _all_ music interesting! I find _you _interesting and you're just a mean little bastard but no one asks me why I'm interested in you. Because I have nothing better to do I taught myself how to play the piano, violin and guitar. Since I have nothing better to do I research demons, psychology, mathematics, literature, arts, and anything else I feel like looking up. Do you know why, I'll give you a hint it's because I'm dying! I make the best of it! I try to have fun while I'm holed up in this room while you're giving other demons blowjobs and claiming it's for me. I also draw, paint and garden in my spare time those are some of the gifts I have naturally. I can draw a picture of you giving that youko a blowjob or I can find a way to breed Makai plants like the youko and maybe you'll be a little more faithful. Once again I have nothing better to do and it would actually be fun when I'm sitting here dying. Or maybe I'll just sit here and read a book and pretend like nothing's wrong. In case you've forgotten I don't have anything else to do! Or maybe I'll exercise... wait no forget that I could strain and hurt myself. But I might do it anyway. I try to keep myself looking this sexy because it makes me feel better and of course for your stupid ass but it seems nothing is enough. You have to stray. Am I that boring Hiei? I actually thought myself a well rounded person. I suppose I was wrong in assuming so. Now leave me the hell alone you half breed."

It takes a moment for me to catch my breath but I think I got my point across. Actually I feel a lot better after I got all that out there. Hiei gaped at me and I let out another relieved sigh.

"You're not boring," he managed five minutes later after I returned to reading my book. It was amusing and annoying watching him gape like a fish.

"And I thought I was helping," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Hiei. Go pretend you just got here, knock on the door and mother will feed you. Come up when you're done eating tell her you just got off the phone with me and that's why I was yelling," I said flipping through the book. I feel a lot better but certain things are just hard to let go.

"What if she was on the phone that whole time?" Hiei asked.

"I have a cell phone dim wit," I said.

"Stop calling me names. At least I don't look like a girl," he grumbled.

"Really Hiei that's a pity and quite amusing considering you're half ice maiden!" I said.

"Hn," he said and left out the window. Stupid demon. I'll end up dying from a heart attack or aneurysm before I die from my illness. I relax a little once out of his presence. While I've thought about it a lot and I know why he was unfaithful it still pisses me off. I think I should have been more civil with him but at least he knows how it feels when he snaps at people. Hiei didn't come up to my room until 3pm or so when I am eating popcorn lying on my stomach watching a movie. When I told him to leave he must have gone somewhere else then came back here because he came in through my room door. I glanced at him once before returning to the movie and he sits in the window seat. I want to throw something at him but I don't I just watch the movie. I've calmed a lot since earlier.

"What's this?" he asked. He's attempting to talk to me. He won't simply say I'm sorry but he's attempting to apologize. He came over and sat next to me muttering about popcorn. He radiated heat his very presence comforts me.

"Hiei... we still have some things to work out," I said.

"OK but stop insulting me or I'll hit you," he said.

"Right," I said drawing at the word being openly sarcastic. I think he enjoys being with me because I don't succumb to his will.

"It was all a mistake. I do not want that youko," Hiei said after glaring at me for a few long moments. He said so in a hurried tone as if he wanted to get this whole thing over with. I studied everything about him. The ice hides the fire in his soul. His emotions are portrayed to me in that manner. Fiery love confessions held in a shell of ice. In order to understand what he is saying I sometimes have to think a moment to decipher. I have to decipher the loving comments coated in a layer of hate and anger. He glared at me but I can see something else in his expression.

"Hiei... I know but you repeating it will _not_ make it better, and don't ask if I want you to leave... I don't," I said using his code. Most of the time when he asks if I want him to leave it is code for do you want to break up because I don't.

"Why are you being so complicated?" he demanded.

"Why the hell did you cheat on me?" I asked that strange buzzing feeling of anger flaring up. God I need to throw something at him!

"Stop acting like a human woman going through heat," Hiei grumbled.

"And how the hell would you know how a human woman acts?" I demanded. I can't believe he's accusing me of behaving like a woman going through her period. I thought so earlier but I'm allowed to think I'm crazy and he's supposed to adore me.

"Because you told me about your mom and your exes! The same way you tell me a bunch of stupid things I don't care about!" Hiei yelled at me. I stand up grumbling and cursing sounding like a particular demon I can't stand right now. He just keeps making things worse why can't he just shut up?

"I heard that!" he said.

"Shut up Hiei!" I said and threw the heaviest book I have right at his head. He moved in such a way that the book hit him square in the chest. At some point I had stood and walked over to my desk. I huffed and brushed my bangs out of my face sitting at the desk covering my face with my hand. So much for me calming and behaving in a more civil manner. I don't understand how he can provoke the most sappy heart melting feelings in me one minute and the next minute I have the unbearable urge to choke him. It's very annoying and soothing to know that there is someone who knows everything that will piss me off.

"I don't have to you dying baka!" Hiei said. He knows everything that will anger me and because I have angered him he'll return the favor.

"Be quiet you forbidden brat," I said slowly and softly through gritted teeth punctuating each syllable. I throw a flower vase at him just for the hell of it. It may not hurt but he'll get the point. I can't bring myself to hit him while I'm so angry but I'll still throw things. I laugh a little then. I do seem to be the part of the women throwing things at him and snapping at him in anger. All of this is made more amusing because one would assume I am always uke but most of the time I find myself mounting the little demon.

"Hn. There's nothing funny," Hiei said and I laughed a little more. I don't particularly like being angry. I can't really think logically. I say things I shouldn't and cross boundaries I shouldn't. Though anger does have its pluses like being great motivation it has many negatives. I laugh the whole thing off for a few moments. I'm over it more or less... I still feel betrayed but I'm not angry with him anymore. But he sure as hell is angry with me.

"I fail to see what's so amusing," he said folding his arms across his chest. He has adopted that obnoxious superior attitude and it's the cutest thing. His eyes are closed and he gives disgusted little sniffs and 'hns' every few seconds.

"Our whole argument. The reason for it is not ridiculous but the way we argued is. Mood swings, little attempts to be civil but we are inwardly angry. The anger did have a positive side. We both know how the other feels and we should both just talk about it," I said shrugging. There really is nothing to talk about. I can't very well tie him to the bed and keep him a slave here all day. Or can I? Wait no perverted thoughts this is serious. It's a perverted youko that got us into this mess anyway.

"I don't know what else to say about it!" Hiei growled.

"Well me neither. No one's every cheated on me before Hiei," he said.

"Hn. I don't want to talk, you threw things at me and insulted me. I should kill you for it," he stated standing up straighter giving the illusion of him being filled with pride about something. This is another code. I hurt his feelings.

"Fine then Hiei. I'll just watch a movie," I said. He grunted at me and sat at the windowsill. I go back to eating my popcorn wondering why I didn't just throw the bowl at him. When the movie is over I pop in another one and Hiei wandered back over to sit next to me. When he didn't speak to me I know he's still angry. He holds horrible grudges. I don't speak to him as he placed his hot little hand in the bowl and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. I stare at him intently as he placed his hand over his mouth and gnawed at the popcorn. I raised an eyebrow at him as few kernels fell on my bed. He glared at me and I shrugged looking away back at the movie. The next time I turn to the bowl there isn't any left. I shake my head at him and go refill the popcorn bowl.

"I take it Hiei left," mother said preparing dinner.

"No he's still upstairs," I replied.

"Oh good! I'll call you when dinner's done," she said brightly.

"Mother you really shouldn't you need to rest," I said.

"No you need to rest. Did you take all of your medications?" she asked switching the subject back to me. I take them as she instructs and then take Hiei more popcorn. I'm a little worried about her, she seemed tired but happy. I guess she just needs a few more hours of sleep.

"Mother will call us down for dinner soon," I said to Hiei but he just snatched the bowl away greedily. When is he not hungry? I wonder what he'll look like with a beer belly. I chuckled to myself and Hiei glared at me his lips shining with the butter from the popcorn. I offer a shrug and he grumbled at me a moment then offered the bowl to me. I refuse it and he devoured the rest of the bowl. I shake my head at him again and he put the empty bowl down.

"Hiei do you ever eat in the Makai?" I asked.

"Hn," he said licking his fingers. I stare at him for awhile then look back at the movie. Staring at him will get me nowhere but horny and as soon as we get to the good part mother will come in. I decide it's best to ignore him. But he could be licking and sucking _me_. OK...no. You're mad at him he cheated on you. But he's so sexy.

"Hiei I'm just going to shower I'll be back," I said. He smirked at me and walked over to me.

"Hiei... stay there," I said.

"But I'm horny," he said and I almost gave in. _Almost_. I simply back away from him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked and even that made my pants tighten suddenly.

"No!" I said and ran into the bathroom. He rapped sharply on the door and when I don't reply he insulted my intelligence and wandered off. Cold shower. Cold shower. Cold shower. Mother's downstairs. Hiei's so sexy... no cold shower mother's downstairs, cold shower. After repeating that a few times out loud I try to calm down. After my cold shower I return to my bedroom but he isn't around. He pulled a stunt like this before. I wanted him... God how I wanted him but we both had to go somewhere else. He had to leave for the Makai and I had to meet my mother and my soon to be father and brother. I didn't want to force her to postpone because my illness was unpredictable. I can be well for a month then all of a sudden have a relapse.

But anyway on that particular day Hiei and I bid each other goodbye and I went to take a shower. I left the music up loud so I could hear it in the shower. I'd already stayed up most of the night making up for the time he would be gone. We simply lounged around my room until it is time for me to shower and change. I decide to shower earlier than necessary because mother likes to be early. Hiei had a problem with this but we said goodbye and when I came out the shower I assumed he was gone. That wasn't the case he blurred then appeared in front of me and wrestled me to the bed. I protested.. at first but I let him play seme then he played the uke. After two rounds mother knocked on the door and the little demon disappeared. I wiped the sweat off me... among other things and told her I'd be along. I struggled into my formal attire and went to face mother.

"What were you doing? And why was the music so loud?" she had asked suspiciously. I told her I was exercising and she didn't believe but accepted the answer and we went off on our way. I don't see Hiei now and I want him to be planning something but at the same time I dread mother interrupting in the middle.

Mother knocked on the door and told me to dress quickly. Oh. Dinner. Disappointment settles over me and I do as told. At the dinner table Hiei eats as if he hasn't eaten ages. The next time he goes off I'm going to force him to take food with him. The moment I appear in the dining room Hiei looks up from the food and glowered at me.

"Hurry up," Hiei ordered.

"We've all been waiting for you to come down. Hiei's gotten impatient," mother said sweat dropping a little.

The moment I sit Hiei began shoveling food into his mouth. Should the rest of us hide our food? My step father glanced at Hiei then at me.

"How'd you two meet?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I met him while I was walking down the street," I said.

"But you're so... and he's so..." my younger brother said his face contorted in confusion.

"He only means that you two are seem to be so different," mother elaborated. I shrugged and we all continued our meals casting a wary glance over at Hiei every now and then.

"You can get sick if you eat too fast," mother commented looking at no one in particular. Hiei grunted but didn't slow down. My younger brother seemed intent to stare at the small demon with veiled admiration.

I attempt to start a conversation that we can all participate in but Hiei is intent on shoving food in his mouth. I have a creeping suspicion that he is about to leave but I don't voice it. It seems to me he just returned and the whole time we have done nothing but argue. After dinner Hiei endured the company of my family for an astonishing ten minutes before he tugged on my arm.


End file.
